As is known in the art, there are conventional spray cans using propellants as liquid sprayers for spraying liquid fragrance or the like. These spray can type liquid sprayers have safety issues because of the use of flammable gas as a propellant. Therefore, in recent years, transducer type liquid sprayers for spraying liquid fragrance have been developed that use transducers for generating ultrasonic vibration.
Liquid sprayers using a transducer, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. JP 2010-7899, include a liquid storage tank for storing spray liquid, a mist producing means for turning the spray liquid into mist, and a spray liquid supply means for supplying the spray liquid in the liquid storage tank to the mist producing means. The spray liquid supply means includes a first liquid retaining body having one end disposed at a predetermined position in the liquid storage tank to absorb the spray liquid in the liquid storage tank, a substantially cylindrical second liquid retaining body brought into contact with the other end of the first liquid retaining body and having a predetermined inside diameter and a predetermined outside diameter, and a third liquid retaining body having one end brought into contact with an outer peripheral face of the second liquid retaining body at a predetermined contact pressure and the other end brought into contact with the mist producing means at a predetermined contact pressure.
However, the claimed liquid storage tank for storing the spray liquid is detached from the liquid retaining body for absorbing the spray liquid in the liquid storage tank and only the liquid storage tank is attached and detached to add the spray liquid. Therefore, if the sprayer is used for a long term, solid components and impurities included in the spray liquid accumulate in the liquid retaining body and the liquid retaining body cannot soak up the spray liquid.
Moreover, the liquid retaining body is housed in an L-shaped casing making it difficult to detach and replace the liquid retaining body.
Further, at least some prior art liquid sprayers have the spray liquid and spray hole positioned such that the spray mist is sprayed in an upward vertical direction, precluding wall mounting high on the wall, as the spray mist will be sprayed onto the ceiling. Furthermore, in these types of sprayers, if they are placed lower to the ground, the mist can become an eye or nasal irritant if it is dissipated in close proximity to someone nearby.
Therefore, there is a need for transducer type liquid sprayers that can be positioned high on a wall as well as be able to easily replace the liquid storage cartridge.